Please Forgive Me (Taster)
by AlyssaM-fan
Summary: Idea's are welcome -Words said in anger leaves all the sisters vulnerable , Can they help each other and work together or is their relationship's broken.


**Disclaimer : I don't own charmed or the characters**

* * *

**Please Forgive Me **

**Taster **

**Characters Chapter 1 **

Prue

Piper

Phoebe

Patty

* * *

The Bond between Three Sisters so strong yet harmful. A friendship formed that could lead to Death.

**Chapter 1 **

She stood in her room, watching as the rain hit the window, reflecting how she felt inside. Her tears caused her vision to become blurry, the only sound that could be heard was the rain drops hitting the window as the storm grew heavier. Lighting stuck a nearby tree causing it to go up in flames. She jumped with fright and quickly moved away from the window to her bed.

Piper sat down stairs listening to the thunder wondering how her little sister was doing, she sat there for a while before she headed up to her sisters room. As she opened the door she found her curled up on her bed clutching her childhood bear, she made her way over to her and pulled her close.

"I guess that's why Mom would always call her Sunshine. She could color your world and brighten the grayest of days." Piper said looking over at the photo on Phoebe's nightstand.

"Piper, I'm starting to worry." Phoebe whispered as she clung onto Piper as her tears once again began to fall.

"She'll be back don't worry." Piper replied giving Phoebe a squeeze and running her hand softly through her hair trying her best to calm her distraught sister.

"How do you know that?" Phoebe asked hoping Piper was right and any minute Prue would be walking through their front door.

"She's our sister, of course she'll come back. She didn't mean what she said you know." Piper said as she felt Phoebe fidget.

"I know." She spoke softly, pulling away from the hug.

Phoebe kissed her sister's forehead before she moved off the bed and started to make her way towards the stairs, leading to the one place she was hoping to find answers, the Attic.

Piper watched as her sister turned her back and left, knowing where she was heading she didn't follow, she just turned back to look out the window, and watched the raindrops hit the window like her sister had been doing just moments ago.

**The Attic**

Phoebe stood in the attic, as the rain outside grew heavier, she shivered thinking of her sister out in that alone.

She picked the book of shadows and made her way to the old couch in the corner of the attic. Sitting down, she placed the book on her knee and just sat for a few moments listening to the storm outside, she hated storms but she knew right now wasn't the time to be afraid of the storm, her mind was too busy thinking of her sister.

She blamed herself for her sister disappearing she was the one that pushed her out the door, she was the one that wasn't a good sister. Determined to keep her tears from falling she opened the book of shadows beginning her hunt to find anything that would help bring her sister home.

She had sat there for over half an hour looking through the book and finding nothing she had begun to give up hope and looked down at the floor in defeat as her tears fell.

"Baby." Came a voice beside her.

Too afraid to look up Phoebe never moved as she tried to stop the tears that were now beginning to fall down her cheeks.

Feeling someone kneel down in front of her Phoebe's tears began to fall faster.

"Baby, please look at me."

Phoebe slowly looked up until she was finally looking into eyes identical to her own.

"Mom" Phoebe gasped.

"Yes baby girl, I'm here." Patty replied softly running her hand through Phoebe's hair.

"But H...how" Phoebe asked starting to panic. Did something happen to her sister.

Patty got up from the floor and sat down beside her heartbroken daughter, she pulled her close.

"The elders, grams and I felt your pain and they sent me down to you."

"Has something h...Happened to...? "She never got to finish as she was interrupted by Patty.

"Phoebe, you need to listen to your heart , Prue's not hurt but right now she needs you just like you need her , I'm sorry I can't tell you where she is but I know you have the ability to find her, I love you baby girl never forget that."

Phoebe sat and listened to her mum taking everything she said in.

"I won't" Phoebe whispered as her mum faded away

* * *

Hi readers

What do you think of this Fanfiction, Please let me know by sending a review, and ideas are also welcome.

It's just a taster at the moment as still planning on where I'm going to take this.

Thanks Again

AlyssaM-Fan xx


End file.
